It's Times Like These
by bechloe.lyfe
Summary: After waiting what felt like a lifetime, Chloe finally managed to to get with the girl of her dreams, Beca Mitchell. 2 years later, things start going downhill all because Beca has a secret. What will happen when Chloe finds out? M for swearing
**Authors Note – Hello everyone who dared to read this train wreck of a story. I hope it doesn't put you off that this is my first attempt of writing a fanfiction but I've read so many and love the fandom with everything that I have I figured, why not give it ago? Reviews are obviously appreciated and yeah, I hope you enjoy!**

 ** _I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters mentioned_**

CHLOE POV

From when they had first made eye contact at the activities fair to the last moment of secrecy, only minutes after the World Championships, Chloe had kept her biggest secret hidden which was that she was hopelessly and desperately in love with Beca Mitchell. And it was only minutes after the Championships, with all of the glee and adrenalin running through the girls bodies, that Chloe just kind of blurted her secret out to Beca, in the form of a kiss. A kiss which Beca reciprocated. That first feeling of fireworks and the immense joy Chloe felt in that moment, she knows she will never forget.

But its times like these she wishes she could.

2 years after her confessing her love to Beca, only to find that she too was in love with her, they both lived cozily in an artsy but spacious apartment. Pictures strung up on every wall and hallway of memories and milestones photographed, whether it be just them both or the Bella's, Chloe would always stop every once and a while to just reflect and smile as unforgettable memories sweep through her head. Books and CD's filled the steel shelves, an assortment of plants resting comfortably over the window railings to watch over the busy streets of LA. A spacious kitchen for Chloe to move around freely which she remembers asking specifically;

 _"Remind me again why we_ _ **must**_ _own a place with a huge ass kitchen?" Beca asked as she followed the real estate agent into yet, another apartment_

 _"Because," Chloe started, shutting the large wooden door behind her, "if you want a good, five star meal every night for you to come home to then I insist you consider getting a place with a 'huge ass kitchen'" she mocked, using her fingers as quotation marks with a smirk planted on her face._

 _Beca scoffed and reached for Chloe's hand which Chloe abide to, immediately lacing their fingers together. Beca always marveled at how perfect they fit together. Like their hands were long lost puzzle pieces, finally coming together to complete a beautiful picture._

 _Becas thoughts got cut short when the redhead abruptly pulled her hand away and ran to – 'Ohhhhh'_

 _"OMG Beca! Look at this kitchen!" Chloe ran and stood behind the polished concrete kitchen island, feeling the smoothness of it beneath her fingertips. "Ugh," she moaned, "isn't it perfect?!"_

 _Beca smiled at her girlfriends' enthusiasm for a God damn kitchen. "It sure is babe", she said, walking over to lean her head against her arms resting on the island. She watched as Chloe continued to open every cupboard, knowing very well that every single one was the exact same._

 _"I'll wait outside and give you girls some privacy to discuss whether you will be taking this apartment or not" the real estate lady spoke up, smiling too at Chloe's adorableness._

 _Beca completely forgetting she was there, being too engrossed with her giddy girlfriend, turned around and muttered a 'thank you' and a smile as she watched the lady walk out the door._

 _Beca spun her head around to find the redhead standing right next to her. She jumped at the redhead's sudden closeness but soon calmed down as Chloe enveloped her in a kiss that soon turned passionate. The girls split apart and gently rested their foreheads against each other, remembering that oxygen is kind of important. Beca noticed how Chloe's eyes where dilated and had no doubt hers where too._

 _"I can't wait to fuck you against this kitchen bench" Chloe breathed, arousal dripping from every word. Beca smiled, thinking of the fun her and Chloe will have but again, her thoughts got cut short as the redhead swallowed Beca into yet another, fiery kiss_.

That was one of Chloe's fondest memories as it was the true beginning of the pair, officially starting their relationship. But now Chloe would rather forget that memory all together.

They would both come to that apartment that they called home and dwell on the time they spent together as Becas schedule of being a music producer and Chloe being a full time elementary school music teacher, they barely spent any quality time together. It was difficult at first but they both put the time and effort in to still go on dates, go to events together or to just have a lazy day at home. It didn't matter, just as long as they were together.

It was a regular, weekly thing that they would go on a date or do something of the sort but after a few months, it just seemed like Chloe was the only one putting effort in.

Becas work schedule got suspiciously and unexpectedly longer, hell, Chloe would be lucky to go to sleep with Beca next to her. But even then it still didn't feel like she was there.

The brunette became distant and constantly moody towards Chloe, not returning any texts or calls, sometimes coming home drunk or not coming home at all which Chloe will ask about the next day and she will reply, _"I lost track of time, sorry babe"._

Chloe would smile and believe her because Beca loves her and Beca wouldn't lie or do anything to hurt her right?

 **Right?**

It was when Beca would mumble other girls' names in her sleep or Chloe's friends telling her that they spotted Beca hanging out with another girl at one of her gigs, that Chloe would second guess her relationship with the woman she loved.

But it was 2 nights ago, around about this time where Beca stumbled through the door, obviously drunk, disturbing Chloe from watching her bad TV which she wasn't really watching in the first place. The redhead looked up from her position on the couch to find Becas hair an absolute mess, her make up smeared and her neck had looked like it was mauled but in reality, it was covered in _hickeys?_

Chloe kept quit, afraid of Beca as she was usually very tense and short tempered lately especially when she's had a few too many drinks. Beca didn't even notice Chloe's presence and proceeded to the bathroom where the clatter of things being carelessly knocked over and the shower starting to run, echoed down the hallway.

Then it hit Chloe. And of boy did it hit her like a truck. The revelation knocked the breath right out of her. Everything froze but all came crashing down on her in one quick but painful motion. She closed her eyes so tight and folded herself in, hoping she would just disappear and when she opened her eyes, she would open them to her one year ago, cuddling up to Beca, tracing random patterns onto the back of her hand.

But when she opened her eyes, it was just darkness and the tears came out instantly.

"She's cheating on me" Chloe would repeat over and over through the tears that had no indication of stopping. Chloe slept on the couch that night, only to wake up with a crooked neck, puffy eyes and of course – no Beca.

So now, the following night, Chloe finds herself sitting alone with her thoughts on the rooftop of the apartment building. Thinking of what to do.


End file.
